1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved organic compositions and, in one of its aspects, relates more particularly to improved organic compositions in the form of liquid and solid hydrocarbon-containing materials which normally tend to react with and corrode copper surfaces under conditions of use. Still more particularly, in this aspect, the invention relates to improved organic compositions in the form of lubricating oils, greases, fuels and solvents, which in their uninhibited state, tend to react with and corrode copper surfaces with which they may come into contact in performing their intended function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, attempts have been made to employ benzotriazole in gear oils as a copper corrosion inhibitor. In such applications, it has been found that because of the very limited solubility of benzotriazole in mineral base oils, dissolution of the benzotriazole can only be carried out to a very small extent and only if the benzotriazole is first dissolved in a suitable solvent. In instances where relatively higher concentrations are required for combating extensive degrees of corrosion susceptibility, such increased concentration of the benzotriazole in the hydrocarbon medium, is not feasible. The prior art has suggested several methods by which the solubility of benzotriazole can be enhanced. These methods, for the most part, comprise either alkylating the aromatic nucleus of the benzotriazole or incorporating another functional group in this nucleus. Each of these methods, although feasible, as accomplished only with great difficulty and was associated with low yields.